memefandomcom-20200213-history
LOL Guy
LOL Guy is a rage comic character that is often used to indicate laughter and general amusement. History An email sent to Know Your Meme suggests that the image was initially posted to the /b/ (random) board on 4chan on June 14th, 2010. “Hello there, I think it’s time to straighten out some things about the LOL Guy. About MY LOL Guy. That’s right, I draw this ugly piece of crap in MS Paint on the 14. June 2010 and I first posted it on /b/ in a “This is now a meme”-Thread." A few days later on June 18th, the earliest known instance of LOL Guy rage comic was submitted to the /r/f7u12 subreddit, featuring a customer attempting to return a fake Pokemon game cartridge to the EB Games store. Prior to being archived, the post received over 155 up votes and 30 comments. On August 3rd, 2010, admin Jae of the Joined Artists Forum started a rage comics thread, in which he posted an untooned LOL Guy photoshop of himself. In November of that year, a Meme Generator page for “LOL Guy” was created, garnering upwards of 3,000 items within the next three years. On December 26th, 2011, a listing for LOL Guy stickers was created on the online retailer Zazzle, receiving over 1,500 reviews in the following 13 months. On February 18th, 2012, YouTuber MikeHorak uploaded a video titled “LOL Guy Song,” which featured a dancing stick figure with the LOL Guy face accompanied by the song “Me Gustas Mucho” by La Banda De Los Pobres Musica De Viento. On August 13th, a Facebook page titled “LOL Guy” was launched, accumulating over 900 likes within the next six months. On November 4th, Etsy seller Madeleine Fair Juul listed a LOL Guy ring on her store page. On January 19th, 2013, DragonArt user Dawn submitted an instructional post on how to draw the LOL Guy. Counterparts There has been numerous counterparts o Lol guy that appears to be found on the internet. There also has been a very popular counterpart of him who is combined from Trollface and the original face's lips into something entirely funnier into a meme called "Trolololololol" as well. There also has been some others including Forever Alone, F-word Yeah Guy, Y U NO Guy, Okay Guy, and numerous rage comic characters including Derpina. There has been numerous counterparts of the meme that can be found on ther internet and also photoshopped and real life counterparts of him. There also has been a popular seen photo of a CG Graphics Picture of Lol Guy and also a photoshopped picture of PewDiePie and also another photoshop user encountered on the internet as well. There has been numerous popular images of the Lol Guy been photoshopped or done differently than usual. some different ones that has counterparts could be encountered on Tumblr, Reddit, FunnyJunk, and Memegenerator as well. Since then, The Lol has became a very famous meme that has been well known to the internet and has influenced some counterpart works of their own to make their own joke of Lol Guy on the internet. There also has been a Meh Cat version of him named "Cat Lol" who appears to do the same emotion as him even though with the appearance of a cat. Trivia *Lol Guy is the first, only, or possibly one of the memes that his lips looking puckered as he excited. Unlike Cat Lol (Cat version of him), he appears to be inspired from the original Lol Guy meme, but even though with an appearance of a cat. *He is one of the most popular memes es that appear often to people on the internet like F*** Yeah, Forever alone, Y U NO Guy, Me Gusta, Derpina, and Trollface as well. Many of the rage comic characters also try to copy his emotion (which is done by numerous meme creators on the internet). * In most languages including Japanese, French, Spanish, Italian, German, and Dutch, none of those languages doesn't seem to create their own Acronyms (letters shorten out to organized abbreviated letters) for the internet, so therefore, there has been no proof of any foreign language acronyms on the internet, or due to the fact that foriegn languages may not have the freedom to type acroynms of their own on the internet. *he appears as his mouth is puckered to resemble as he is yelling cheerful like saying, "WOOOOO" rather than laughing in a proper emotion. *sometimes in Rage Comics, some people think of his emotion of him as he is kissing towards someone. As seen on a youtube video by Animeme named ANIMEME 6 - PSY beam, on the fact about 25,000 people kissing each other, this refers that LOL guy could sometimes be used as a kissing emotion as well. *LOL is the English internet acronym for "Laugh Out Loud". *he also appears on a popular free online game on ArmorGames, Kongregate, and silvergames.com called LOL Eater 2. The Original game LOL Eater game is not yet to be seen on the internet, but somehow, the original has never been found on websites. *On LOL Eater 2, he appears as the main protagonist as a yellow circle icon when guiding him around with a mouse devouring other Rage Comic characters in the game. the enemies in game are included NO Guy, Forever Alone, Alternative Poker Face, Crazy Rage Derpina, the original Derpina, Crying Guy, Okay Guy, Not Okay Guy, Cuteness Overload, Oh Stop It, You, Epic Win Guy, Rage Guy, F-Word Yeah Guy, Happy Rage Guy, Sad Guy, Happy Guy (happy sad guy), Doge as a chasing enemy, Scumbag LOL Guy as a enemy, Sub-leader, Trollface as a trapzone enemy, and Yao Ming Face and Nyan Cat as his main enemies (Bosses). Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics Category:2010's memes Category:Funny Characters Category:Rage Faces Category:Does Duo Cuss?! NO!